


Короли, слоны и сёги

by Olivin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мидорима и Такао возвращаются домой после матча с Ракузан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Короли, слоны и сёги

Велорикша в последний раз натужно скрипит, а потом заваливается на один бок и встаёт на месте. Мидорима сам сегодня вызвался его везти, и вот результат – они застряли посреди какого-то старого безлюдного парка. И правда, кстати, какого?  
Такао хочется пошутить про неудачливость Раков и второе место в гороскопе, но подходящая шутка не приходит на ум, а второе место уже не светит ни Ракам, ни Скорпионам, ни кто там их семпаи? Поэтому он просто подтягивает сумку к коленям и смотрит, как Мидорима обходит рикшу по кругу, поправляет очки, поправляет колесо и, видимо, не зная, что ещё поправить, растерянно треплет бинты на пальцах.  
– Колесо сдулось, вот.  
Можно, конечно, напомнить Мидориме, как он нёсся сломя голову по дороге, чудом не сшиб пару бабушек и кошку и уж наверняка проехал через несколько ям – Такао почувствовал – и раздавил пару бутылок. Какие уж тут целые колёса. Можно напомнить, но Такао и самому хотелось вскочить, умчаться куда-нибудь, чтобы только ветер в лицо, Мидорима за спиной, а вокруг никого, и чтобы орать во всё горло, какой Акаши Сейджуро самовлюблённый засранец. Но Мидорима решил сегодня везти рикшу сам, и Такао согласился. Ему нужнее.  
– Ну всё, Шин-чан, – делано вздыхает Такао, подкладывает сумку под голову, ложится на спину и хлопает по месту рядом, – привыкай. Мы застряли непонятно где, и скоро по городу начнут ходить слухи про двух бездомных, живущих в велорикше.  
Мидорима фыркает, но внутрь залезает, отчего рикша опасно кренится – осталось только её окончательно доломать. Что может быть забавнее – сломанная команда на сломанной велорикше – и Такао нервно хихикает.  
Вообще-то проигрывать обидно. Вообще-то проигрывать Акаши обидно вдвойне. Потому что, ну, он бывший капитан Мидоримы, бывший друг Мидоримы, бывший чёрт знает кто ещё Мидоримы, разыгрывающий бывший, в конце концов, и Такао очень хотелось доказать, что Мидорима сильнее всяких бывших, что Мидориме с ним, с Такао лучше, что Мидорима может без Акаши… Оказалось, нет. Даже талисман дня – фигурка сёги – и та напоминала об Акаши, будто он специально подговорил ведущего гороскопа. С другой стороны, Такао и подговаривать было незачем – не выбирать же талисманом баскетбольный мяч или велорикшу. А ничего больше общего у них с Мидоримой и не было.  
– Такао, перестань, – Мидорима озабоченно смотрит на него и крутит в руках фигурку сёги. Слон, кажется. Правильно, наверно, они же больше не короли. Слоны… В самый раз.  
– Такао… – Мидорима трясёт его за плечо, когда Такао отворачивается и смотрит сквозь щели на тёмные деревья.  
– Такао! – похоже, теперь Мидорима не знает, когда нужно замолчать и отстать. И как же это бесит. Зимний кубок, Акаши, гороскопы, слоны…  
– Ненавижу сёги!  
Мидорима осекается на полуслове и удивлённо смотрит на фигурку в своих руках. Такао кажется, что он сейчас положит её в карман, встанет, отряхнётся и уйдёт. И больше не вернётся, даже если Такао станет мастером игры в сёги, го, шахматы или чем там ещё Акаши увлекается. Но Мидорима лишь поправляет очки, слегка улыбается и вдруг идеальным трёхочковым закидывает фигурку далеко вглубь парка.  
– Я, в общем-то, тоже. Ненавижу. Сегодня.  
В парке тихо, ветер слегка покачивает деревья, где-то между ними валяется слон. Только вот они с Мидоримой больше не слоны. И не короли. Они больше не фигурки сёги.  
– Обожаю тебя, Шин-чан, – смеётся Такао, опрокидывает Мидориму на лопатки, целует, пытаясь одновременно расстегнуть куртку и снять штаны.  
Рикша скрипит, трясётся, Такао больно ударяется ногой о бортик, когда стягивает с себя штаны, заезжает локтем по деревяшке, когда Мидорима лижет его соски, а потом и вовсе вышибает ногой заднюю стенку, потому что Мидорима неожиданно решает ему отсосать.  
Рикша скрипит, трясётся, парк молчит, Такао стонет и цепляется руками в волосы Мидоримы. А потом тот обводит головку языком, Такао кричит, рикша трещит, колесо отваливается, и они оказываются на земле.  
Небо над ними тёмно-синее, сперма на губах Мидоримы – белая, они сидят без штанов на голой земле, рядом валяется колесо и разломанная велорикша.  
– Шин-чан, знаешь, что ты извращенец? – говорит Такао и смеётся. Мидорима смеётся следом, и становится настолько хорошо, что проигрыш Ракузану кажется сущим пустяком.  
Они собирают обломки в рикшу, тащат её к дороге, прикидывая, хватит ли им денег на такси, а Ракузан… Ну и пусть. Третье место они на Зимнем кубке точно не упустят. Ведь на нём сегодня Скорпионы.


End file.
